


I Went Left

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday Sex, Body Shop AU, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Caring Roronoa Zoro, Confessions, Eventual Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Fights, I don't know any tags, Kaku Spars With Sanji, Law Is Here, M/M, Moodie Is Sweet, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Piercings, Pit - Freeform, Still In Time For Zoro's BDay, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Be For Treesap!, Top Roronoa Zoro, Zoro Is Full Of Piercings, based on comic, confusion about feelings, lots of piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27513544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: Sanji gets dared into going to a body shop. He gets kicked out by the heavily pierced green haired man that gets on his nerves.Meeting the guy in the gym does nothing to help Sanji's libido and sparring with him in a pit fight doesn't help shit either.Kissing him, though, that clears up a lot of things.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	I Went Left

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Treesap! She had requested it ages ago and I finally finished it. It's 10pm here now, so it's still in time for Zoro's Bday. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/vinsmooch1/media
> 
> Follow her on twitter. She made the little comic this is based on, so thank her for this hella long fic. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/vinsmooch1/status/1313422480984297473
> 
> The link above is to the comic this is based on.
> 
> I hope you like it, Treesap, specially for you and it's finally done!

Sanji was breathing hard by the time he’d made it around the corner and slammed the door to his apartment shut. He’d left Luffy and Usopp at the body shop like a complete and utter asshole ~~even though they deserved it~~. He slid down the door and laid his head in his hands, sighing loudly. The dare had been stupid as all fucks, but he wasn’t one to back out of a challenge.

It had been stupid. So, so stupid. But that guy…

Sanji shook his head furiously, his heart still thundering in his chest. He could still feel the man’s lips at his ear, whispering, hot breath making him shiver violently. The blond’s breath hitched and he held it for a moment, before releasing it and standing, shaky fingers prying into his pocket for a cigarette. He lit it quickly and took a calming drag, his body letting out tension he didn’t know it held.

“Stupid,” he mumbled.

Sanji made his way to the kitchen, grabbing pots and pans, knives, cutting boards and ingredients. He raided the spice rack and bit on the end of his cig, swirling it from side to side in his mouth. He knew angry cooking was a bad idea, and Zeff would totally kick him in the head when he came home from work, but Sanji really didn’t care at the moment.

He cut up the vegetables, smacked them into the pot and poured scalding hot water over them. He set the pot onto the stove and turned up the heat. He pulled thawed meat from the fridge and began cutting it up when the front door opened slowly. Sanji didn’t need to look to know that Luffy and Usopp had returned to pester him.

“Sanji?”

Sanji stopped, that wasn’t Luffy’s voice, nor Usopp. He turned to see Moodie walk in. She had a worried look on her face and he smiled at her. Moodie was an old friend of Zeff’s, and she had a key to the house for when Sanji wasn’t at home and something was wrong with his foster-father.

“What can I help you with?” Sanji asked, turning away from the stove.

Moodie frowned a little and took a few steps towards him, closing the door behind her. “You looked flustered when you went in,” she began, the wrinkles at the edge of her mouth crinkling. “I wondered what was wrong when I saw you slam the door, I came to see if you were alright.”

Sanji grinned, Moodie came to soothe his anger. She was like the mother he never had, and he loved her for it. “Thank you dear,” he said. “I was making a stew, would you like some?” he asked as he turned back towards the stove.

Moodie hummed and Sanji heard one of the chairs screech over the floor. Sanji went on with preparing the food and he made a nice smelling Irish Stew, serving it for Moodie in a shallow bowl, and handing her a spoon, knife and fork.

“Here you go, enjoy,” he said with a smile.

Moodie smiled back and took a sip, her blonde hair falling from her bun and landing in her neck. Sanji stared.

“It’s delicious,” Moodie said, taking another sip.

Sanji sat with her, finishing his second cigarette and slouching in the chair.

“Where did you run off to with your friends?” Moodie asked after a moment.

Sanji contemplated his answer, but went with the truth fairly quickly. “They dragged me to a body shop via a dare. I had to get a piercing, but the guy who was supposed to do it told me to get lost.”

Moodie snorted and took another bite of her stew, a smile splayed on her face. Sanji smiled at her, it had been kind of funny. The dare had been stupid, but he’d get back on his friends. He would just need to figure out a good way ~~excuse~~ to kick the shit out of them.

“You didn’t get anything?” Moodie asked after a moment.

Sanji shook his head, “No, I wouldn’t even know what to get if I wanted anything. But that guy there, he was,” Sanji cut himself off, throwing his arms wide. “He was covered it piercings. His ears, his fucking neck, even his gums! Who the hell lets their gums get pierced?!” Sanji asked, freaked out.

Moodie snorted again and sat up, the wrinkled near her eyes crinkling as she laughed. Sanji let her for a moment, heat creeping into his face. He was so weirded out that he really didn’t know what to say about this all. Moodie stopped laughing and wiped at her eyes, where a few tears escaped.

“Oh Sanji, you know not everyone is the same as you. Some people have different believes and different preferences.”

Sanji nodded slowly. “Yes, I know.”

Moodie scooted her chair closer to his, laying her hand on his thigh. “You’re a good kid, Sanji. But you also need to learn that the world is far bigger than what you know. There are lots of different people around that are nothing, and will never be, like you,” she said.

Sanji nodded again. “I know, Moodie, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t weird me out. I mean, none of my friends are like that guy and it just… scared me a little,” he whispered.

Moodie smiled at him and leaned in, pecking him on the cheek. “The stew was delicious, say hello to Zeff for me,” she said, standing up and smiling.

Sanji smiled back and stood as well, leading her to the door and opening it for her. She waved at him, and walked back to her own apartment, closing the door softly behind her. Sanji sighed as she was out of sight, closing his own door and laying his head against the wood. What was he to do now? Go on with his life like nothing had happened.

Which was certainly not true. He just saw the hottest guy in his entire life and the guy was full of piercings, and an asshole. And Sanji was _not_ _gay_.

He wasn’t.

Sanji groaned and pulled his head back, stalking back to the kitchen to wrap up the stew and leave it for Zeff in the fridge. Sanji was seriously in need of some ass kicking, and he knew just where to find his soon to be dead friends. He was going to kick them into space, dammit!

Sanji marched back to the door, plucked his jacket from the floor where he’d carelessly thrown it when he’d come in, and opened the door roughly. He went out, in search of his friends. He knew they’d probably gone home already, dreading the moment he came over.

Sanji felt anger bubble. He was going to kick Luffy in the face and hope his head would snap back in place afterwards. Usopp was doomed.

**o-o-o**

When the weekend rolled around, Sanji was immensely happy he had some free time. He’d kicked Luffy’s ass and Usopp had fled before Sanji could kick his as well. Sanji would get him though, but first, he was going to the gym. Saturday was gym day and he was damn well going. He needed to blow off some steam from the week, badly.

So, bag in hand and in a surprisingly good mood, Sanji made his way into the gym building and towards the changing rooms. He switched his slick suit for a pair of sweatpants and a tank top, losing his socks and shoes and forgoing any footwear. He wasn’t allowed to wear anything in the gym anyway. He’d already destroyed the wall once, and broke his sparring partners arm.

Sanji exited the changing rooms and made his way to where he normally trained. He set down his bag and began to stretch, bending over to feel his back muscles scream and letting his fingertips touch the floor gently. After doing that for a few seconds, the blond straightened and lifted up his leg, vertically and as straight as he could.

Sanji felt eyes glued on his body, but he didn’t turn around. He knew there were some people in the gym staring at him, probably blushing from their ears all the way to their chests. Sanji didn’t care though, he had learned to live with the stares and the whispers and the bleeding noses.

Sanji wasn’t your average young man after all. Okay, blond hair and blue eyes, normal as could be, but the way he held himself made all the difference. Sanji’s body was lean, but he was packed with muscles in all the right places. He had a strategic mind and he was clever. His legs where long, going on forever. His hands nimble and his face handsome. He was just your _average_ angel.

Sanji shrugged and kept on going with his stretches, needing to be fully warmed up before really training. If he pulled a muscle, he wouldn’t be able to work or fight, and he would never risk that. The blond cook stuck his hands in his pockets and jumped up, flipping over himself and landing on the ground perfectly, feet patting softly on the matt covered floor.

“You’re early,” said a cheery voice.

Sanji turned on his heels, leg outstretched in a kick, but luckily stopped by the persons hand before it could hit his head. The young cook rolled his eyes at Kaku, pulling his leg from the man’s grasp.

“You’re just late,” Sanji mumbled.

Kaku grinned and shed his coat, fixing the hand wraps he had one and making fists.

“Care to spar?” the man asked, a sly smile on his face.

Sanji felt a smile pull at his face and he raised his leg, smashing it down on Kaku’s instantly raised arm. The man was fast, Sanji had to grant him that. The cook swiveled on his feet and threw a roundhouse kick at Kaku, who dodged and rolled away. Standing, he brought his fist up and was about to slam it into Sanji when the blond flipped backwards and landed in a handstand, kicking out with his feet and catching Kaku in the jaw. The man fell to the matted floor and grunted.

“Good one,” he managed.

Sanji smirked and hid his hands in his pockets. “Let’s see what you’ve got,” he snarked.

Kaku’s smile was all he needed to see before launching into another attack.

**o-o-o**

The spar had been great for Sanji’s mood, and for the tension he had been feeling the last few days. Kaku had left with several bruises and a perfectly mangled foot, which had sent him packing with the ambulance. Sanji had waved as he left, grinning sheepishly at the gym owner.

Now, on his way back to the changing rooms, Sanji was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a blob of green hair move in the corner of his eye. He whipped around, only to see a sliding door close. Sanji frowned, had he seen that correctly?

Too curious for his own good, the blond went to find out if he’d seen what he thought he had. He opened the sliding door just a little and peeked inside. Beyond the door was a wooden room with tatami mat covered floors. In the room was one person, sword in hand and a concentrated look on their face.

Sanji held his breath as he watched the green-haired man from the body shop swing the sword around. What was his name again, Zoro right? Sanji let his eyes roam over the man’s body, scanning his sweat slicked back and soaked hair. The cook felt a blush rise up his face as he saw the man’s nape piercings glint in the light of the room.

Suddenly, everything became a little hotter and Sanji was glad he was still wearing his tank top. He shook his head once and stepped into the room, running his eyes over the man’s flawless back. There wasn’t a single mark on his skin and his tan was sinfully perfect. Sanji could feel his mouth dry as his eyes skimmed lower, to see a pair of low hanging sweats, barely clinging to Zoro’s waist.

The sweats where so loose they hid nothing, absolutely nothing. Sanji could see the outline of Zoro's impressive cock, and oh shit he was thinking about another man's genitals. What the fuck was wrong with him. Sanji gulped, his throat still dry as ever and a flush creeping up his face. Zoro’s earrings clinked against each other and the man turned sideways, keeping his eyes on the sword at all times. Sanji’s mouth went even more dry, tongue feeling like sandpaper, seeing the serious look on Zoro’s face, piercings glinting in the light as well.

His snake eye piercings where golden, his earrings where golden. Three earrings in his right ear, seven or more in his left and one in his eyebrow. Sanji knew that there were more. Zoro had one in his tongue, two in his gums, and probably some more on the rest of his body.

The thought made the blond shiver.

There was something though, a scar on his chest that had Sanji wondering how he was still alive, but it was quickly pushed to the back of his mind by various other things that sent his brain down the gutter.

Zoro’s eyes slid towards him, Sanji’s body freezing on the spot. He hadn’t meant to get caught watching, what should he do now?

“Are you just gonna stare?” Zoro’s voice was smooth and gravelly and arousing all at the same time.

The baritone was low, the volume soft, which made it husky and thus even more dangerous. Sanji shivered again. What should he do? Fleeing seemed like the best and worst option at the same time.

“Uh,” he stuttered.

Zoro rolled his eyes and lowered the glinting sword, the white handle a stark contrast to his darker skin. His grey eyes slid down Sanji’s body, and the blond could practically feel it. Why was he so affected by this man. He’d only met him a few days ago, and only for a few minutes at that!

“So, you fight with your legs?” Zoro asked, walking towards a black case lying on the floor.

Sanji quietly nodded and watched as Zoro put his sword away, only to produce a wooden one next. His eyes were glued to the man’s exposed chest, through each nipple sat a straight barbell, innocently staring at the blond. Sanji caught himself staring and quickly lifted his eyes to meet Zoro’s grey orbs.

“Care to spar?” he asked with a coy grin.

Sanji had no choice but to accept. What else could he do? He was doomed.

**o-o-o**

Both men laid on the tatami mats, breathing heavily and covered in slick sweat. Sanji had a huge smile on his face and felt all the tension leak from his body. Beside him he could hear Zoro chuckle, the man’s head inches from his.

“You can really fight, huh?” Zoro asked.

Sanji snorted. “No shit Sherlock, and I’m not even wearing shoes,” he chortled.

Zoro perked up at that and rolled over, leaning on his elbows as he stared down at Sanji’s face. He was frowning and his eyebrow piercing tugged on his skin. Sanji swallowed.

“You can fight better with shoes?” Zoro asked, excitement in his voice.

Sanji slowly nodded. “Yeah, I’m a Savate champion in France and I fought in competition.”

Zoro’s eyes lit up and he sat up, glee on his face. “You have to show me!” he said.

Sanji sat up as well and rolled his eyes. “I can’t, I’m not allowed to wear shoes in the gym,” he mumbled.

Zoro immediately deflated and Sanji felt a little guilty. The man could fight with a sword, for sure. And he was packed with muscle every- _fucking_ -where. Sanji almost couldn’t keep his eyes off the man now that he knew his character and what he liked. Zoro wasn’t such a bad guy. Sanji had just been freaking out in the shop, and Zoro had seen it.

A flush of shame climbed up Sanji face and he coughed to cover it up. “I could show you sometime, but it can’t be at the gym,” the blond said quietly.

Zoro’s eyes lifted to meet his and Sanji felt a little lost in the stormy grey he was facing. The other man’s mouth split into a smile and his gum piercings became visible. Sanji shivered once again, feeling hot under the collar. He wasn’t even wearing a dress shirt for goodness sake!

“We can fight in the arena!” Zoro replied, smile as bright as before.

Sanji frowned, cocking his head to the side and standing. “Arena?” he inquired.

Zoro nodded and stood as well. “Yeah, there’s this arena under my friends bar and there are fights there. Though that’s a secret.”

Zoro grinned at him and winked, to which Sanji felt his face flush scarlet. Zoro didn’t comment and turned to place the Bokken back into the case. Sanji could see a glint of steel and guessed it was the white blade from earlier.

“Isn’t that a Katana?” he asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Zoro turned to him with surprised eyes. “You can tell?” he asked in return, giving Sanji his answer without really saying it.

“Yeah, kinda.”

Zoro smirked. “It is, she was a family heirloom. Her name is Wado Ichimonji,” he said.

Sanji could detect a hint of sadness in his voice and he frowned. Zoro said it _was_ a family heirloom, which means it no longer is.

“Would you like to tell me about her?” he asked.

Zoro’s eyes widened a little, and his brow rose, to which the piercing did as well. Sanji’s attention was on it in a mere moment, but he dragged his eyes back and focused on Zoro’s eyes. The man seemed to be in thought for a moment before he grinned.

“Only if you buy me a drink first,” Zoro happily exclaimed.

Sanji rolled his eyes, he should have known.

“Fine,” he smirked.

**o-o-o**

Sanji was surprised, the bar was way more packed than he would have thought and he raised his brow. Zoro pushed him further inside the bar and had a smirk on his face the size of a plate. Sanji rolled his eyes, but let himself be lead to the bar and sat down on a stool. Zoro slid in next to him and held up his hand to the bartender.

Sanji watched as a woman with dark green hair walked up to them with a huge smile on her face. Zoro smiled back at her and Sanji, like the idiot he was, wondered if they may be related.

“You want the usual?” the woman asked as she stopped before them, wiping down a glass.

Zoro nodded and said, “Same for him.”

The woman smiled and took off, winking at Sanji and making him blush fiercely.

“That’s Makino, she owns the bar,” Zoro said, leaning towards him.

Sanji held his breath as he heard Zoro’s earrings clink against each other, even over the loud music and people talking. The blond could feel his heart racing, it hadn’t stopped once after they had stopped sparring. Though, he didn’t mind nearly as much now.

“She a relative of yours?” Sanji asked casually.

He had no idea why the thought of this woman being Zoro’s partner set him off, even her being family made him feel jealous. Sanji had no clue what was happening and he surely wondered if his brain had decided to leap out of his head and into the gutter.

Zoro snorted beside him and shook his head. “No, she’s not. Just a really good friend. I met her a few years back and she helped me get a job, before Nami offered me a spot at Mods4Cash.”

Sanji rose his brow. “You worked here?” he asked.

Zoro nodded. “Yeah, lots of regulars know me, which is fine. But I get a discount on drinks and that’s what keeps me coming back,” he laughed.

Sanji rolled his eyes. “I should have known.”

Zoro smirked at him, but then his eyes lit up as Makino slid two shots over the bar top towards them. Zoro caught his and pushed Sanji’s towards him. The pierced man threw his shot back immediately and Sanji stared openly. Zoro then slammed his glass onto the table and let out a satisfied sigh.

“That hit the spot!” the man said.

Sanji snorted and picked up his drink, throwing it back and immediately coughing as it burned his throat.

“Oh fuck,” he wheezed. “What’s in here!”

Zoro’s hand slammed on his back and the man kept laughing at his agony. “Secret.”

Sanji groaned and slammed his forehead on the table. “Why did I go here?” he groaned.

Zoro huffed out a laugh and stood up. “Come on, we’re going to the arena. I’m sure you don’t want to hang around in a gay bar any longer.”

To Zoro’s surprise, Sanji waved him off. “It’s fine, I don’t mind. Just gimme a sec already,” he mumbled.

Zoro slowly sat back down, eyes wide and surprised. “You don’t mind?” he asked.

Sanji snorted. “No, not really. I mean, I’m kinda uncomfortable, but I already knew it was a gay bar when you pulled me inside. I mean, why else would Kaku be smothering Jabra’s face,” he laughed quietly.

Zoro snorted again. “I hadn’t even noticed!” he said, flicking his eyes behind him to see that Kaku was indeed kissing Jabra to an inch of his life.

“You wanna know something?” Sanji asked.

“Mh?” Zoro replied, still looking at the kissing pair a few booths away.

“I kinda wanna know if there’s a gay earring, or whatever the fuck,” Sanji mumbled to the table top, face smushed into it.

Zoro stopped short. “What?” he asked.

Sanji lifted his face to look at him. “Which ear is the gayest?” he asked bluntly.

“Uh,” Zoro stuttered. “Well, that would be the left,” he said.

“You’ve got your left pierced,” Sanji said, lifting his hand to run it through Zoro’s three earrings.

Zoro flinched, but didn’t pull away. Sanji smiled at him. He kind of liked this man, he was powerful, had a good sense of humor and was a decent person. Sanji wanted to know more about him. He ran his fingers through the earrings a few more times before pulling his hand away.

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” Zoro asked.

“No,” Sanji protested, then looked away. “Maybe a little tipsy,” he admitted.

Zoro burst out laughing and motioned for Makino to give them the check.

“Are you going down?” Makino asked as she handed Zoro the bill.

Zoro nodded. “Yeah, I heard Law’s in,” he said.

“Yes,” Makino said. “Though, he doesn’t want to fight today. He just came to watch.”

Zoro nodded. “Well, I’m gonna fight this guy, I hope we don’t wreck the basement.”

Makino laughed cutely under her hand and waved them away. Sanji liked her as well, she was kind and reminded him of Moodie. They stood, and Zoro lead him around the bar to a hidden door, which was opened when he knocked on it. Pulled inside, Sanji gazed before him at the long, dark hallway.

“Where does this lead?” Sanji asked as Zoro grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

“Down to the basement. It’s actually an illegal fighting ring so it’s hidden a bit. Can’t have the police fucking up Makino’s business. The bar is more of a cover up, but she gets her money from it. She just houses the fighters above until the fights actually start and she makes the money of their drinks. She has nothing to do with the fights themselves,” Zoro said.

“Alright,” Sanji said slowly. “I guess that makes sense,” he added.

Zoro turned to look at him, but Sanji couldn’t see his face in the dark. They walked in silence for a moment, before Zoro pushed open a door and deafening screaming bashed against their ears. Sanji cringed, but didn’t back away. He stepped through the door, hand still in Zoro’s, and looked around.

His eyes widened. The place was HUGE. The ceiling was high above his head and there was a ring in the middle of the room, a little lower in the floor so the public could watch what was happening. Around it where stands and stands full of people screaming. Sanji frowned, but then noticed the two people fighting in the ring.

Some guy with a hook for a hand and… was that Luffy?!

“Luffy!?” Sanji balked in shock, watching as the younger man punched the hook guy in the nose.

Zoro perked up at him and grinned, pulling him along. Luffy had seemingly heard (probably sensed) him and looked up, waving at Sanji and smiling as he evaded a punch and a kick. Sanji stared in shock, what the fuck was Luffy doing here? He wasn’t old enough for shit like this, right?

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Sanji whisper-yelled at Zoro, pulling him to a stop by yanking on his arm.

Zoro turned to him with a grin. “He’s fighting of course, haven’t you ever wondered why your friend lived in such a nice apartment complex?”

Sanji’s eyes bugged out of his head and he snarled. “That bastard!” he growled.

Zoro laughed and then turned around, yanking him through the crowd and onto a stage where a dark haired man sat in a plush, high backed chair. A sword lay across his lap and he had a bored expression on his face, but Sanji could see he was watching the fight intently.

“Hey Law,” Zoro said.

The man looked up and smirked. “Roronoa-ya, how good to see you,” he said, standing up, then raising a brow as he saw Sanji. “Whose this?” he asked.

Zoro stopped walking then and let go off Sanji’s hand, which made him miss the warmth of it immediately. 

“This is Sanji, I wanted to fight him in the ring. That possible?” Zoro asked.

Sanji felt his gut light up as Zoro said his name, something like butterflies beginning to form in his chest. He breathed in sharply, and then let the breath out hastily again. He watched as the other man nodded and handed him a piece of paper, making Zoro sign something on the bottom before handing the paper over to Sanji.

“Here, sign this. It will cover medical bills and all that shit,” Zoro said quietly.

Sanji raised a brow, but did as asked. The black haired man took it from him once he was done and showed him to a back door, and from there Zoro was leading him again.

“So, we’re gonna fight and people bet on us and then we take home a share?” he asked as he walked down some steps to what seemed to be a changing room.

Zoro nodded silently and Sanji shrugged, watching as Zoro set down the case he’d brought with him from the gym. He pulled out three sword and Sanji frowned.

“Why do you have three?” he asked suspiciously.

“More is always better,” Zoro grinned, setting the swords aside and pulling off his shirt.

Sanji gulped, watching Zoro strip was a little bit too much. He turned around and focused on his own outfit, he could fight just fine in a suit, but he guessed getting rid of his jacket seemed like a good idea. He shrugged it off and hung it aside in one of the lockers, before jerking his tie a bit looser. He lit a cigarette, not caring if he wasn’t allowed to, and took a calming drag of the nicotine.

“You alright?” Zoro’s voice sounded concerned.

“Yeah,” Sanji answered. “Just has me thinking.”

He could practically _hear_ Zoro as he raised a brow, but the pierced man didn’t comment, clinking his tongue piercing against his teeth. Sanji shuddered at the sound. He bit his lip and willed himself to focus. He was gonna fight this man again, the spar was already amazing, so how would a real fight be any different?

“Should I keep my shoes on?” he asked abruptly, the thought flying to his mind and blurting from his mouth before he could stop it.

“I guess, why?” Zoro asked and Sanji turned back.

The man had put on a white shirt, an ugly green belly warmer and a pair of black slacks, something else black wrapped around his left bicep. The swords where stuck through a loop in the belly warmer and for just a moment Sanji could see a real swordsman standing there, grin on his face and blood smeared over his body.

He shook the image from his mind and looked down, at Zoro’s shoes. He was wearing them, but that made sense since he didn’t fight with his feet.

“I think you should keep them on since I’m fighting with real fucking swords,” Zoro concluded.

Sanji dumbly nodded, “Sure.”

Zoro motioned for him to follow then and they both went back above to the stands. A loud laugh rang through the room and cheering followed. Sanji guessed Luffy won, then, judging by the iconic Luffy laugh he could hear.

“You go to where Kaku is standing,” Zoro said to him, turning him to look at where Kaku was.

The long nosed man waved at him and motioned him over. Sanji looked back at Zoro and the green-haired man nodded.

“He’ll announce us both.”

Sanji blinked, but nodded anyway and weaved his way through the crowd to stand beside his sparring partner.

“Never thought I’d see you here, taken an interest in the Demon of East Blue, have you now?” Kaku snickered.

Sanji rolled his eyes. “Maybe,” he said. “You gonna announce me properly?” he asked.

Kaku had a glint in his eyes and Sanji took it as a yes. There was a lot people didn’t know about him, but here, he guessed he didn’t mind if they knew. This was raw, real, painful and just what he would probably need. What he had needed for a long time now.

Sanji closed his eyes and breathed in, waiting for Kaku to start the announcement.

**o-o-o**

“Hey everyone!” Kaku shouted through the mic.

The crowd erupted in cheer as Kaku was raised on a platform.

“You guys want to see something fucking amazing?”

Again, erupting cheers.

“Alright then! Today we have to unlikely contestants. In the left corner we have our beloved, superpowered swordsman from East Blue. His strength is unrivaled and he has taken down countless of men bigger than him. Give him a warm welcome, here is your Demon of East Blue!” Kaku shouted.

The crowd went absolutely wild as Zoro jumped into the ring, bandana now around his head and glint in his eyes. A few girls where hanging off the rail, shouting his name and proclaiming their love. Sanji snorted.

“In the right corner we have a new contestant who broke my arm while we were sparring!” Kaku began, and the crowd dimmed a little, hushed whispers of shock and surprise filling the room. “He’s a savage Savate fighter and five time champion in France. Grew up there and moved here with his old man to start the restaurant we all love and know, the Baratie!”

Again, the crowd cheered at hearing the familiar name.

“Who here can guess who our guest is?” Kaku asked. The crowd was silent for a moment, and Kaku moved on. “He fights with his legs, hates people that disrespect women and will absolutely destroy you if you don’t eat everything on your plate. Here he is, Blackleg _fucking_ Sanji!”

The crowd erupted in cheers, but probably didn’t know him. Sanji jumped down into the pit ring and lit up a cigarette. He grinned at Zoro, who was looking at him in surprise.

“Five times?” he asked.

Sanji nodded silently, a smirk on his face. Zoro rolled his eyes.

“Who will win? Place your bets, place your bets!” Kaku went on. “Now, let the fight begin!”

Before Zoro had time to react, Sanji shot from his place and landed a solid kick to his gut, making the swordsman grunt in slide backwards. Zoro pulled his swords loose and stuck one in his mouth, surprising Sanji for a moment. He jumped out of the way as Zoro struck though, just in time, but his shirt ripped anyway.

“Oi! That was a new shirt, asshole!” Sanji snarled, ignoring the cheering of the crowd.

He spun on his heels and stopped Zoro’s sword as it came in contact with his sole, his other foot coming up in an arch as he flipped, kicking Zoro in the jaw and sending him sprawling. The swordsman recovered quickly and swiped at him, Sanji lost balance, but quickly regained it and kicked back, foot meeting Zoro’s sword with a loud clang.

Zoro looked surprised, but swiped his other sword and nicked Sanji’s leg, ripping into his pants. Sanji felt the sting of the blade and cursed, warm blood flowing down his leg. He snapped it up, caught Zoro’s other sword and flipped backwards, out of reach.

Zoro followed after him, swords poised and ready to strike. Sanji kicked high, unexpectedly and slammed the white sword from Zoro’s mouth. Everything fell silent for a moment. Zoro looked very shocked, but then a smirk came to his face and he charged at the blond, crossing both swords and pulling back, slicing the air. Sanji saw the strike though, and leaped up, landing on the swords and kicking Zoro’s back, jumping out of harms way.

Both of them turned back around, breathing heavily, a bit bloodied, but still alright. The crowd was still roaring and Sanji felt alive and _living_ for the first time in a long while. He grinned at Zoro and the other grinned back, swords poised again. Sanji clacked his heel on the floor, and then shot from his spot, cigarette forgotten between his lips.

**o-o-o**

The fight ended with Zoro winning. Sanji lay on his back, sword at his neck and heel dug into Zoro’s thigh, Zoro’s other sword inches from his stomach. The crowd erupted in cheers and Sanji breathed out smoke into Zoro’s face. The man pulled back a little and grinned at Sanji, looking tired and sated.

“Roronoa Zoro is the winner!” Kaku exclaimed.

The fight had lasted ten whole minutes, exhausting the both of them until Sanji made a slip up and Zoro had him at his mercy. Sanji didn’t like it, but he guessed it was fair. Zoro pulled away from him and sheathed both of the swords, before retrieving the white one from the floor, sheathing that as well before walking back to Sanji and extending his hand.

Sanji smiled and grabbed it, letting Zoro pull him up. The crowd kept cheering and Sanji could hear Luffy laugh somewhere in the distance. Sanji kept smiling as Zoro pulled him up the stairs and out of the pit back into the changing rooms where all noise was silenced.

Before he knew it, though, Sanji was pressed against one of the lockers and Zoro’s mouth was covering his. In his shock, Sanji kept still, not quite comprehending what was happening. Seconds later, Zoro sprang away from him with a shocked and flushed face.

“I’m so sorry,” the man blurted.

His face morphed to one of panic and he quickly went to excuse himself to get the fuck out of there before Sanji kicked his head in, but he was too late as Sanji’s hand grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Now he was the one pressed against a locker and Sanji couldn’t help himself. He’d been aching for this man since the moment he met him. Even though he was disgusted by the piercings at that moment, he knew underneath was a strong, confident man with a lust for power and an equal partner. He couldn’t help himself and Sanji kissed him, hard and insistent, trying to convey the feelings that had been bubbling up over the week and over the course of the day.

Zoro seemed shocked, but after a moment he melted into the kiss and Sanji groaned as that pierced tongue licked at his lips. Sanji opened his mouth and let it in, Zoro exploring his mouth and clicking against his teeth with the piercing. Sanji shuddered, hard. The swordsman peeled away from him and panted into his face, warm breath hitting his cheeks and making him flush.

“Is this- are you… is this okay?” Zoro whispered, looking quite confused.

Sanji couldn’t help a soft smile. “Yeah,” he whispered back and leaned in to kiss Zoro again.

The green-haired man met him half way and this time it was slow and sensual and more like peck than anything. When Zoro pulled back this time, he smiled as well.

“Let’s go,” Zoro said then.

Sanji nodded his head and followed the man as he walked out. Zoro quickly went up the stage to gather their rewards and Sanji made his way to the dark hallway. Zoro caught up quickly and Luffy waved at them as they left. The evening had gone quick, even the day, but now Sanji had something new he hadn’t had before. He was actually quite happy with himself for a change.

**o-o-o**

Two months later Sanji was approached by Nami, the girl who owned Mods4Cash. He smiled at her as she walked up to him, the lunch rush having just ended so he had a little bit of time to talk to her.

“How’re you, Sanji-kun!” she smiled happily.

“I’m quite fine, my lovely Nami-san. How have you been?” he asked.

“Oh, you know how it goes with the shop and all that jazz. Lots of customers. Law’s being weird but that doesn’t matter.”

Sanji rolled his eyes.

“I actually came her to tell you something, Sanji-kun,” Nami said then, sitting in the chair of her favorite spot by the window.

“What is it?” Sanji asked, writing down Nami’s usual order.

“Zoro’s birthday is tomorrow and I just wanted you to know because he never tells anyone. I found out by luck and Luffy dragged it out of him. But since you’re living together,” Nami said, wiggling her eyebrows.

Sanji’s face went up in flames and he coughed awkwardly. “I see,” he said.

Nami smirked. “I just wanted to tell you that. Oh, you have that lovely drink again? Can I have some?” she exclaimed, beaming at the menu.

Sanji nodded his head and left to fix her late lunch. “Here you are,” he said once he was back, setting the plate with creamy lemon chicken pasta down in front of her.

Nami beamed and he handed her the tangerine smoothie that was a special on the list every Saturday. The redhead slurped on the straw and began to eat her meal happily, Sanji walking off with Zoro’s birthday in mind. 

Later that day, when he came home (Zoro’s apartment), he began making a fancy meal. He knew Zoro didn’t know he knew it was his birthday. He made a big meal for the both of them, all of Zoro’s favorite for when he came home from the shop.

Everything was set and done when Zoro opened the door, stopping short as he smelled Sanji’s heavenly food. The heavily pierced man slowly walked into the room, closing the door behind him and dropping his boots. He walked into the kitchen and locked eyes with Sanji.

“What are you doing?” he asked, confused.

Sanji raised a brow, faking innocence. “Can’t I make a nice meal?” he asked, cocking his hip to the side.

“Uh,” Zoro began. “Sure, I guess.”

He walked up to Sanji and pecked him on the lips, sliding into his chair at the table. Sanji smiled and sat down as well.

“Itadakimasu,” Zoro mumbled, before digging into the sashimi and the miso soup Sanji had made.

The blond smirked and repeated Zoro’s words, digging into the food as well. They ate in silence for a while, before starting up light conversation. Banter was their normal way of speaking and with few insults and jabs at each other, they finished the meal and washed up together. Zoro then pulled Sanji into the bathroom with him, kissing him and rubbing soap into his hair. Helping wash each other was something intimate that they liked to do and Sanji scrubbed at Zoro’s scalp in return. The green-haired man groaned in satisfaction.

“Let’s get to bed,” Sanji mumbled into the skin of Zoro’s shoulder and the other man nodded.

They stumbled to bed, filled with good food, sleepy and warm. Sanji fell onto the queen sized bed, snuggling into the pillows. Zoro plopped down next to him, having foregone clothes, and spooned him. Sanji groaned as Zoro’s warm body plastered against him and he snuggled into the other man, falling asleep within seconds after trailing his hands up Zoro’s side and fiddling with his nipple piercing. The last thing he heard was Zoro’s groan of slight pleasure.

Sanji woke up warm and comfortable. Zoro had rolled onto his other side and Sanji was plastered to his back, naked form against naked form. Sanji raises his free hand, the other trapped under Zoro’s head, and runs it down Zoro’s side gently. Sliding over his tan skin and down towards his thighs.

They hadn’t had sex yet, didn’t want to go there yet. Sanji didn’t mind it though, he liked the things as they were now, but he was ready to cross that line now, finally. Sanji had seen Zoro naked, though, the guy slept naked most of the time and they showered together. They hadn’t done anything remotely sexual, at all.

Sanji was nervous. Today was Zoro’s birthday and he wanted to surprise the other man with something. Nami’s talk had inspired him a little. The blond ran his hand down Zoro’s thigh, pulling a sigh from the other man.

Sanji shifted and pushed himself up on an elbow, looking down at Zoro. He pulled his hand back and sifted it through Zoro’s earrings, clinking them against each other. Zoro mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over to face Sanji, sighing deeply. Sanji let his hand run, down Zoro’s chest and pulled on the barbell piercing. Zoro twitched, but did not wake up. Sanji kept going, nervous but not shy. His fingers met coarse hairs, Zoro’s V line impressive. Sanji pushed the blanket down a little so he could see what he was about to do.

He’d seen Zoro’s cock of course. He hadn’t touched it yet, but he’d seen it. It was littered with piercings everywhere. The underside of his shaft was full of piercings and the skin above his perineum had one as well. Little knobs everywhere. He had a frenum and a Prince Albert piercing as well, and a pubic piercing to top it all off.

Zoro had explained to him that it felt good to masturbate and that it would probably feel good for his partner as well. Sanji wanted to see if this was true.

He ran his hand down Zoro’s pubic hair, slid over the piercing there and grabbed his cock firmly in his hand, beginning slow strokes. Zoro didn’t have any foreskin, Sanji hadn’t asked why, but he didn’t care and it seemed this was just as nice.

Zoro twitched after a few moments, and Sanji felt his cock harden in his hand. He kept stroking slowly, getting aroused himself as well. Zoro would wake up groggy and full of confusion, but Sanji didn’t really care about that. He leaned down and began peppering Zoro’s chest with kisses and bites, liking over his nipple and pulling at the barbell piercings with his teeth.

Zoro released a low groan and Sanji felt him shift, hands coming up to clamp around his arm. “T’fuck?” he grumbled, seemingly having woken up.

Sanji let go of the piercing and grinned up at Zoro, swirling his hand over the top of his dick and digging his finger onto the top of the piercing in his slit. Zoro bucked, releasing a loud groan and seemed to awaken properly in an instant. 

“What are you-Ahn!?” Zoro cut off in a moan as Sanji twisted his hand, stroking a little faster.

The many piercings on the underside of Zoro’s shaft slid over his palm and Sanji felt himself become hard as well. Zoro’s hand was clamped around his arm still and stopped his movements.

“What are you doing?” Zoro asked, out of breath and a flush spreading over his face.

“What does it look like?” Sanji asked, a grin forming on his face.

Zoro groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow, releasing Sanji’s hand and letting him continue. Sanji did, slower strokes this time to give Zoro some room for talking and brain activity. Sanji licked over Zoro’s chest a few more times before the larger man regained his composure.

“Why are we doing this?” Zoro asked, voice a squeak as Sanji dug his finger into his slit again, pressing against the piercing.

“Never heard of birthday sex?” Sanji wondered, biting at Zoro’s pectoral.

The larger man flinched, a groan leaving his lips and suddenly Sanji was on his back on the sheets, arms trapped above his head in Zoro’s grip. The green-haired man leaned down and kisses him deeply, pierced tongue flicking into his mouth eagerly. Sanji moaned into the kiss and arched his back, crushing his erection against his partners.

Zoro growled and pulled back, sealing his lips over Sanji’s pulse and biting at his skin. “Are you sure?” he asked, breathless.

Sanji dumbly nodded against his skin and hissed as Zoro almost broke his skin with his strong teeth. He raked his blunt nails down Zoro’s back and the other man growled again, ceasing his abuse of Sanji’s neck and trailing kisses down alabaster skin to reach the blond’s chest.

“Who told you?” Zoro snarled into Sanji’s skin, pierced cock dragging over the leaner man’s stomach.

Sanji’s breath hitched and he arched up a little. “Nami-san did,” he breathed out quietly, response tapering off into a moan.

Zoro growled lowly and bit Sanji’s nipple, teeth abusing the flesh there. Sanji yelped and tucked his body in, hands flying to Zoro’s hair. The swordsman kept at it though, and his other hand snaked between their bodies to get a hold of both their flushed arousals. Sanji groaned quietly, finally the aching need to be touched had been fulfilled.

“That bitch,” Zoro mumbled and lifted his head to kiss Sanji again, pierced tongue clinking against teeth as the kiss turned messy.

“Zoro…” Sanji whined, needing to be touched.

Zoro grunted and skimmed his hand down Sanji’s body, slipping it around his waist and pulling his body up so he sat in Zoro’s lap.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard you’ll be unable to walk tomorrow,” Zoro growled sensually as he bit Sanji’s lip and pulled it away from his mouth.

Sanji moaned and ground his hips into Zoro’s, chasing him as he pulled away from his mouth. They crashed together and Sanji toppled Zoro over, laying on top of him. They began exploring each other’s bodies, uncharted territory for them both. Sanji’s hands roamed over Zoro’s every piercing, lingering on his cock.

Zoro shuddered, hard.

“Are you really sure? You want it now?” the pierced man asked, voice gravel and full of lust.

“Yes, yeah. I’m ready, I want it,” Sanji blurted, a flush rising to his already red cheeks.

Sanji’s arousal was hard against his stomach and he was aching with want. They’d never done anything like this, it was all so new to him. But he wanted it, needed it so badly he believed he was going to burst.

“Please,” he added as an afterthought.

Zoro practically combusted and Sanji could feel his skin heat up impossibly. His breathing sped up and Sanji lifted a hand, pressed it in between them and wrapped it around both their cocks.

Zoro groaned and flipped them over, smashing his mouth against Sanji for just a moment before ripping away from him and trailing kisses down his body. Zoro’s cock was hard against Sanji thigh, and a second later, Zoro’s mouth engulfed his hardness and Sanji practically screamed.

Zoro’s tongue slid over his length, pierced and slick and cold and warm at the same time. Sanji buried his hands in Zoro’s hair and pulled him onto his cock fully, dragging a choked moan out of Zoro’s mouth that sent all the right vibration up into him.

“Enough, enough,” Sanji chanted after a few more moments.

Zoro pulled away, eyes blown wide with lust and love. “Imma… I-“ Zoro stuttered out, words leaving him as he watched his partner underneath him.

“Just get me ready already!” Sanji panted out, the room hot and the air wavering.

He wasn’t seeing right, vision blurry. But he could still see Zoro’s absolute smirk. The swordsman left his view for just a moment, before being back with slick fingers pressing against his hole. Sanji cried out, one of them slipping inside him and prodding around.

“Fuuuck,” Zoro’s voice was raw and strange. “You’re so hot and tight.”

Sanji whined, arching up and moaning. He trembled on the bed, fingers tangled still in Zoro’s hair. A few moments later Zoro added another finger and Sanji moaned softly, the feeling strange but not unwelcome. Zoro prodded around for a moment, before his fingers brushed over something inside Sanji and he released a loud gasp, arching up.

Zoro chuckled and closed his mouth over Sanji’s cock again, sliding slowly down and back up again. Zoro’s tongue piercing made him feel wonderous things and Sanji shuddered as the swordsman added another finger. Sanji’s fingers in Zoro’s hair pulled and pushed and Zoro did exactly as he wanted.

After perhaps only one minute of this Zoro pulled back and leaned up to kiss Sanji again. Next thing Sanji knew, Zoro was pressing into him, the both of them groaning and Zoro halting when he was in to the hilt.

“Sorry,” Zoro whispered, trembling as he kept still.

“Don’t be,” Sanji said, realizing Zoro meant that he hadn’t warned him.

“I’m going to move,” Zoro croaked.

Sanji nodded, and then Zoro did. And only then did Sanji feel the piercings as they slid in and out of him so deliciously. The blond could not, not even if he wanted to, keep in his moan. It ripped from his throat and filled the room. Zoro groaned in response, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow. He bent forwards, resting his head on Sanji’s shoulder, eyebrow piercing cold against his flesh.

“Fuck,” Zoro mumbled, mouthing at Sanji’s skin.

“Harder,” Sanji said in reply.

Zoro snorted but complied, snapping his hips forwards and back again. He repeated this several times, hands clenching into Sanji’s hips so hard he would surely leave bruises. Sanji cried out with every thrust, moaning Zoro’s name and pushing his hips back against the other man’s pelvis. Zoro grunted with it, the bed creaked and Sanji’s moans did not stop.

“I love you,” Sanji gasped after a moment more.

Zoro halted abruptly, heavy breaths leaving his mouth in gasps. His eyes snapped to Sanji’s face and he rose up, grinning. Leaning in, he slanted his mouth over the blond’s and kissed him gently, though deep.

Sanji went with it and arched up, pressing his aching arousal against Zoro’s toned stomach. He could feel Zoro’s piercings slide in and out of his hole as the man began to move again, and it felt amazing. Zoro pulled back from the kiss and panted against Sanji’s lips, rolling his hips sensually and gently forwards, aiming for the spot that made Sanji melt like butter.

“I love you, too,” he breathed, pecking the cook on the lips.

Sanji smiled and wrapped his arms around Zoro and licked his ear, swirling his tongue around the piercings there. Zoro shuddered, a shiver trailing up his spine. Sanji’s hands trailed over his flawless back, then up his chest and along the gnarled scar he had there. 

Zoro buried his face in Sanji’s shoulder again, and then whispered words that made Sanji still in shock.

“Cum for me, _Sanji_ ,” he said, rolling every syllable of his name with a sinful sound.

Sanji jerked and came so hard he saw stars, shouting Zoro’s name and clenching on the other man’s cock, dragging a curse from Zoro’s mouth and throwing him over the edge as well. Sanji was basking in his afterglow when Zoro crashed down on him, gasping in breaths and trying to lift himself off the blond. Sanji didn’t let him, wrapping his arms around the man and hugging him.

“Thank you,” he said.

Zoro was silent for a moment.

“No,” he then said. “Thank you. That was the best birthday gift I ever got,” he added.

Sanji opened his eyes and raised a swirled eyebrow. “What? The sex?” he asked.

Zoro snorted. “No, idiot.” He bonked Sanji on the head and then pecked him on the lips. “The best gift is you loving me, of course.”

Sanji felt a smile creep up his face. “Happy birthday, Zoro,” he whispered against the other man’s lips.

“Thanks for the gift, Sanji,” Zoro replied, kissing him.

Sanji pulled back then, wrapped his arms around Zoro and shifted them so they could spoon again. He was warm and comfortable and his back was sore, but he was home and he was loved. That was all he needed. Well…

“How ‘bout I get that piercing now?” he blurted.

“What?!”

Zoro’s response made Sanji laugh, just a little.


End file.
